Salem Misthophorius
Salem Misthophorius is a former Feronian mercenary, who is also enlisted within the Emprydom of Anticytheris, currently a Knight in their service. Basic Stats Name: Salem Sparta Misthophorius Age: 1232 (Archonic Years) Gender: Male Species: Archosapient (Pureblood Feronian) Height: 5'8" Weight: 61 kg Eye Color: Bluish White Alignment: Neutral Date of Birth: November 8, 1996 ATS Occupation: Mercenary/Empyrdom of Anticytheris (Knight). Nicknames: N/A. Basic Stats 1 is Horrible, 10 is Amazing. Total cannot exceed over 40. This Stat system is very similar to that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series. Weapons/Gadgets cannot influence these stats. Strength: 6 Perception: 8 Endurance: 5 Charisma: 5 Intelligence: 7 Agility: 6 Luck: 3 Total: 40 Appearance Salem appears to be a 5 Foot, 8 Inched Pyronian, that weighs 61 kg. His eye color appears to be a Bluish White, while he prefers to keep his hair to be that of a slight Military buzz-cut, with his hair color being brown. When not wearing any armor, he wears a Brown Buttoned Trench-coat, with a Yellow Long-sleeved Shirt underneath it. He also wears Redish Orange Pants, that have no pockets for some reason, along with wearing Black Leather Boots. Personality Salem is a noble individual, that believes in a code, that configures his Rules of Engagement, which one of the Rules, is to never harm Civilians, unless a majority of the civilian population is involved, and needs to be dealt with by neutralizing the majority through Non-Lethal attacks. Outside of combat, Salem is usually a serious individual, who takes his work seriously, and will usually spend his time training, or otherwise managing his weaponry, to have them be at the best of effectiveness they could be in combat.. provided he has the necessary equipment and funds to manage his Weaponry. When not managing his Weapons or in the process of training, Salem can usually be seen traveling around Antiquus (or otherwise other planets within Empyrdom/Allied control), looking for Mercenary Work, or otherwise just enjoying relaxation. Relations with others in Canon Allies/Friends Emprydom of Anticytheris: TBA Aelianos Zephyrius: TBA Neutral/Rivals TBA Enemies/Hostiles Myraid of Regeliem: Since the Myriad of Regeleim is a long-time enemy of the Empyrdom, the Myriad has became a hostile faction to Salem, ever since the Myriads had invaded Antiquus in 3007 ATS, as well as when Salem enlisted into the Empyrdom years later. Recently, Salem was involved in the assault on Regeleim, where the Forces of the Empyrdom and Federations had assaulted the planet, to cripple the Myriad's forces, with the assault being an immediate success, with somewhat low casualties for both the Empyrdom and Federations. Equipment/Equipment Sligteine (Pyronian Fire Steel Lance) Salem's Pyronian Fire Steel Lance, which is named Sligteine, is of course, a lance made of Class A steel, that has some properties of pyronite, which can be very useful against infantry. This being Salem's main (and only) melee weapon, he uses this quite commonly. Unfortunately, this lance is not very effective against vehicles, and any foe possessing water-based attacks or powers, they can easily counter the lance. Due to having a large spearhead, it is very difficult to be thrown like a javelin. It is unknown as to how he got this lance, but some speculate that he got the lance by a well-experienced blacksmith during his years as a mercenary. Abilities Pyrokinesis Having the ability of pyrokinesis, Salem is able to conjure a variety of Fire-based Attacks and Moves, such as Fireballs and Flames. This makes him extremely effective against Organic Opponents, along with Users of Grass-Type and Ice-Type Magic. Invisibility Being an ability passed down within the bloodline of the Misthophorius family, Salem is able to turn invisible at will, in order to strike at unsuspecting opponents. However, this usually strains quite a bit of energy from him, which he only uses this ability for a maximum of 2 minutes in order to avoid exhaustion. He is however able to use this ability for a maximum of 5 minutes, however this usually leaves a big strain on him, and therefore he avoids using it for an extended amount of time. Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths Close Quarters Combat TBA Fire-based Attacks TBA Weaknesses Water-based Attacks TBA Combat vs Vehicles TBA History TBA Trivia TBA